Naughty
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Shuichi's been bad, and Eiri takes it upon himself to punish the boy! Warning, contains slight S&M, spanking and language.


**'Sup guys, I hope your day's been going well! Here's another little oneshot from moi. ;) ;) ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty<strong>

Eiri sat in his favorite 'swirly chair' as Shuichi liked to call it, and smoked his 9th cigarette in a row. He stared at the bright screen of his laptop, no ideas came to mind. He sighed, "_Maybe if I go take a shower it'll calm my nerves. Shu isn't supposed to be home for at least another hour." _The famous novelist sat up and stretched, heading out of his study to go take a much needed break from writing.

Shuichi skipped down the sidewalk happily, Bad Luck had finished early and were allowed to go home. Which was especially a good thing for the Strawberry Baka, because he was unusually horny that afternoon.

_"Mmm, I can't wait to get home to Yuki!" _Shu thought happily as he sped up his pace.

* * *

><p>Shu-chan took out his house key and unlocked the door in front of him, stepping inside of the large house before taking his shoes off and heading to the bedroom. Once in there, he stripped down and decided on wearing an over-sized T-shirt and some pajama pants.<p>

_"I wonder where Yuki is..." _He thought to himself as he stepped out of the bedroom. Something unusual caught is eye. _"What? Yuki never leaves his study door open... I wonder what he hides in there..." _Shuichi tip-toed quietly into the room he was specifically told that he was forbidden to go into.

He sat in Eiri's chair, twirling around in it a few times before taking a look at the computer screen.

"Must be one of his new books..." Shuichi read a few sentences before excepting that he was not meant to read, and exited out of the computer window.

A box then popped up, "_**Would you like to save your work?" **_It said. Shuichi scrolled over to the box and accidentally clicked the "_**No**_" button.

"Whoops. Oh well. I'm famous and cute. I can't get into _that _much trouble just for this... can I?"

He didn't stick around to find out.

* * *

><p>Eiri brought a towel to his wet head and dried it off with one hand, opening the bathroom door with the other. He glanced into the living room before noticing Shu's shoes by the door. He adjusted the towel around his waist and headed towards the bedroom, expecting the pinkette to be in there.<p>

"Hey." Eiri greeted Shuichi as he walked in through the door, immediatly dropping his towel and going over to his dresser to find some clothes. Shuichi's erection sprang up and he tried to hide it under the covers, trying not to stare at the perfect body before him.

"Your home a bit early." Eiri said as he pulled some pants on over his boxers.

"We finished recording a bit early..." The boy said whilst trying to avert his gaze.

Eiri payed it no mind and sauntered back into his study, shirtless.

"3... 2.. 1." Shuichi couted down, and right on cue, **_"__BRAT!"_**

* * *

><p>Eiri Uesuji sat on the end of his and Shu's bed, smirking to himself proudly.<p>

Shuichi stood before the blonde, clad in black panties and a matching bow in his hair, cock ring wrapped around the base of his penis.

"Eiri, I said that I was sorry!" Shu stamped his foot and pouted.

"Sorry isn't going to write 23 chapters of my new book, now is it?"

"No..."

Eiri held his smirk and motioned for the singer to come over to him, which the boy hesitantly did. The novelist flipped Shuichi over his lap, holding him down. The littler of the two wiggled uncomfortably in the older man's lap, wiggeling his cute butt unintentionally.

"Now, Shuichi." Eiri began, putting a hand over one of Shu's cheeks and rubbing. "I've told you time and time again, "Don't go into my study" and what do you do?" Eiri asked.

"I went into your study..."

"Correct. And I'll see to it that it doesn't happen again." Eiri pulled the panties down to Shu's knees and brought a big hand up, bringing it down to smack a soft bottom. It made an erotic sound that echoed through the room, Shuichi cringed and buried his head into Eiri's pant covered leg. "Count." The man ordered.

"One..." Eiri brought his hand up again, slapping the other cheek harder, successfuly leaving a red handprint on the pale skin.

Shu raised his bottom up into the air, shamelessly exposing a pink, puckered hole. Eiri held him down forcefully and brought his hand up again, smacking the boy's bottom ruthlessly. "Two!" The boy yelped at the stinging, yet pleasurable sensation that covered his backside.

"You've been a bad boy, Shuichi. And what happens to naughty little boys?" Eiri asked, spanking a pale cheek once again, causing it to bounce slightly.

"Three... they get punished..." Shu rubbed his erection against his lover's leg, moaning at the friction that followed. In return, Eiri brought a hand down upon the boy's inner thigh harshly.

Shuichi yelped, "Eiri... fuck me!" He was getting impatiant, and this cock ring wasn't making matters any better.

"Your not counting!" The novelist slapped Shuichi's ass hard, almost enough to bruise.

Shuichi gasped and moaned at the blows that followed after without warning. His bottom was now a rosy tinge, Eiri caressed an abused cheek.

"Go lay at headboard of the bed, and I want your ass in the air." Shiuchi obeyed, pulling off the panties before he crawled over to where he was instructed to go, after a minute, he felt cold metal wrap around his wrist as he was handcuffed to the headboard.

"Wh- what?" Shuichi pulled on his restraints. The next thing he felt was a hand making contact with his exposed bottom.

"Eiri! Please, Fuck me! I want your dick!" Shu tried to wiggle free as the blows continued.

"Then make me want to fuck you." Now Eiri indeed wanted to fuck his little lover into the matress, no doubt, his erection strained painfully against his pants. But he wanted to hear Shuichi try to get him in the mood.

Shuichi gave up. The spankings that he was recieving were becoming too pleasurable. He moaned and screamed, Eiri would give his balls a firm squeeze every now and then before continuing to strike his beat red bottom.

"Mm! Eiri! Spank me! ... Fuck, I've been a bad boy! Spank me harder! Make it hurt!" Shuichi's ass was in the air, his pink little entrance was on display for Eiri to see.

"Aren't you the little masochist." The blonde took his erection out of his pants and brought his hand around Shu's waist to take off the cock ring.

He guided his rock hard erection to Shu's entrance, not taking the time to use any lube. This _was _the boy's punishment after all.

Shuichi bit his lip, feeling his lover's erection rub against his unlubricated walls. Once the novelist was in all the way to the hilt, he slipped it back out, ramming back into the hole rapidly.

Pink-tinged cum ran down Shuichi's thighs, he couldn't last much longer.

"Eiri... YES! Ah, fuck me harder! Aaah!"

"Damn... your ass is tight." Eiri was about to cum- the tight warmness that wrapped itself and spasmed around his erection was almost too much to bare.

"Ah! I'm cumming! Eiri! ...Ah!" Shuichi's breath hitched as he came, cum splattering a bit on his stomach and chest.

Eiri grunted as he came deep inside of Shuichi, grasping the man's hips firmly. He sighed after a minute and joined Shuichi on the bed, wrapping his arms around his lover and pressing his lips against the sweaty forehead, still inside of the pinkette.

"Are... you okay?" Eiri asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah..." Shuichi replyed before cuddling up against Eiri's chest and saying "I love you." and falling asleep.

"Love you too." The blonde pulled out of Shuichi and lay there, thinking.

_"I have a feeling that Shuichi's going to be causing me more trouble than usual after this."_

He was probably right.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! One of my first sex scenes! I'm, like, REALLY fucking nervous about how you think it came out, this is my 2nd or 3rd scene I've written, so yeah XD I hope you liked it! Have a nice day and REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
